


Get You a Girl That Can Do Both

by MasukisJacket



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Halloween, I cannot believe that we got both vampire masuki and werewolf masuki, I did not mean for it to be this long, I will not apologize for how disgustingly in love they are here, Making Out, Not-So Gentle Kissing, She is the king of halloween, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry about that, this fic is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Rokka brings Masuki to a Halloween parade, but they're both more focused on each other than what's actually happening in the parade.-Bandori rarepair week day 3: Halloween
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Get You a Girl That Can Do Both

**Author's Note:**

> Masurokka fic 1/3... I promised myself I would only write masurokka once and yet here we are  
> At first I was lowkey unsure of writing masurokka because it might not be considered a rarepair by some people but hey it's not against the rules for rarepair week so HA I get to write stuff for my otp  
> Also forgive any inaccuracies about the parade I haven't read the halloween popipa story in about a month and therefore have forgotten what they do at the parade... haha
> 
> Um just as a warning this is the spiciest (lowkey don't really like describing it that way but it's the only word I could think of) fic that I've written for this week, it's just some kissing and it's really not that graphic, but just wanted to give you a heads up. Just in case

Rokka remembered the Halloween Parade she went to with Asuka last year, and had the bright idea to go again with her girlfriend. Masuki seemed really excited about it, and so the plans were set.

Rokka didn't have a different costume from the one she wore at the Halloween Festival, so she just went in that. A Halloween-themed maid. She was still incredibly proud of that outfit. She really liked it.

She hoped that Masuki also went in the vampire costume she wore for the festival. Truthfully, she still wasn't entirely over that costume. Although, if Masuki went in her vampire costume, and they were supposed to be matching… She didn't let herself finish that thought.

She waited outside for Masuki to show up on her bike. It was chilly outside, although not terribly, so she hoped Masuki got there soon. Even if the wind caused by the bike was cold, Masuki was always so warm…

"Lock," Rokka turned around at the sound of Masuki's voice. Sure enough, she was in her vampire costume, makeup and all.

"Masuki-san!" She practically ran over to hug her girlfriend, even though she was only a few meters away.

"Ahaha, someone's eager," Masuki laughed, giving Rokka a small kiss on the cheek. (Rokka definitely took note of the fact that she had her fake fangs on. For no particular reason). The guitarist got on the back of the bike, holding her girlfriend extra tight, relieved at the warmth that immediately washed over her.

"Warm," She sighed into Masuki's shoulder, which caused her to chuckle again.

"You comfortable back there?" She asked.

"Always."

They put on their helmets (Rokka had to take great care to not fold her headpiece) and started driving. Ridiculously fast, because this was Masuki. Although, Rokka didn't really mind the speed anymore. It was just a reason to get closer to Masuki, which was always a plus in her book.

When they arrived (or, more accurately, Masuki found an appropriate place to park the bike), it was more crowded than Rokka was expecting. She wasn't sure why she thought it wouldn't be crowded, especially considering how many people were there the previous year.

She was excited to see everyone's costumes again. She and Asuka had found some really creative ones, and some genuinely spooky ones. It was probably her favorite part of the whole thing… and also essentially all that they did there outside of the ending parade itself. It was still fun, though, and Masuki seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Ah, Lock, look," Masuki took her girlfriend's hand and pointed to a group of people.

"Wow, their costumes are so cool!" Rokka lit up. She wasn't too invested in costume design, but she still wished she could do stuff like that. Their costumes were so creative, and looked comfortable too.

"Maybe we should go ask for a picture."

"What?!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Masuki started walking towards the people, completely ignoring the shock of her girlfriend. "Excuse me, could we ask for a picture?"

"Huh?" One of the people, who was dressed up as a cat, turned around. "Oh, of course. Hey." They got the attention of the other two, who also turned around to look. All three of them seemed to be not much older than Rokka and Masuki themselves.

"Wow, your costumes are so good! Are you matching?"

"Well, we didn't plan it that way," Masuki shook her head and laughed. "But we ended up matching anyway. A vampire and her adorable maid." Masuki held Rokka closer to herself, making the smaller girl positively burst into flames. The drummer took out her phone and got a few pictures with the people. Rokka was blushing basically the entire time, but she still smiled for the pictures. She had not gotten over what Masuki had said.

"Thanks for lettin' us get some pictures," Masuki said to the people, who nodded and waved.

"Y-yeah, thank you!" Rokka called back to them as they walked away. She sighed after a few steps.

"Something wrong?" Masuki asked.

"No, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to go up to them," Rokka shook her head and gave Masuki a smile. "A-and, um, what you said afterward…"

"Huh?" Masuki raised an eyebrow.

"About, a-ah, you being a vampire and me being your maid…" She trailed off, blushing again. She wasn't quite sure why what Masuki had said affected her like this. Masuki chuckled at her reaction, and held Rokka's hand up to her face in order to kiss it. Rokka officially stopped functioning when she did that.

"Well, then, shall we go on, my adorable maid?" She smirked, and Rokka could practically feel her braincells being overtaken by gayness.

"U-uh, ah, yes," She stuttered out, no doubt bright red, and Masuki laughed again. "Let's go."

* * *

"Man, I'm beat," Masuki flopped on her own bed, and Rokka sat next to her.

"I know what you mean," She sighed. "It was fun, but we walked around a lot."

"Lock, get over here," Masuki made a strange motion with her hands, but Rokka recognized it, and laid down next to her, letting herself get cuddled. The drummer sighed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, snuggling her chin into the top of Rokka's head (she had taken her headpiece off because she knew this would happen). Rokka relaxed into the embrace. Even if the fabric of Masuki's costume wasn't very soft, it was still comfortable.

"I had a good time," Rokka said after a few minutes.

"I did too," Masuki replied. "But, it was better watching you get all excited over the costumes. You're adorable when you're like that."

"Masuki-san," Rokka blushed yet again and buried her face deeper into the taller girl's collarbone.

"Oh, speakin' of which," Masuki started. "I remembered I have something to show you. You okay if I get up?"

"Mmm, just a little longer," Rokka muttered, managing to snuggle a bit closer. She waited for a few seconds before reluctantly letting go. "Okay. What do you wanna show me?"

"Well, I gotta get it on first," Masuki searched her room for a bit, before finding a few clothing items. "I actually had a costume ready, but then I found this costume and liked it better. I still kept it though, and I think you'll like it." She winked, and Rokka couldn't tell if it was suggestive or ominous. The drummer left the room to go get changed, and Rokka was left to sit and wait.

She wasn't waiting long, though, barely long enough to actually think about anything before Masuki was back.

"So, whaddya think?" Masuki asked.

"I-I…" Rokka was rendered speechless. Masuki was wearing a ripped white shirt, with a dark green jacket over it, and light brown fake fur was lining the sleeves and collar of the jacket. She had a purple choker on (which, _wow_ ), Rokka could tell she was still wearing her fangs, and the cherry on top (pun only slightly intended)? She had a pair of wolf ears on her head.

Rokka had never quite understood the meaning of the phrase "get yourself someone who can do both" until she saw her girlfriend be both a vampire and a werewolf in the span of about two minutes. Masuki looked amazing in both costumes, and even though the vampire costume looked better objectively, this was just so… Masuki.

She ran off the bed and practically jumped into her girlfriend's arms, and Masuki held her up easily even though she had been surprised. Rokka didn't think twice before kissing Masuki, a very short and sweet kiss.

"Haha, I take it you like it, then?" Masuki grinned at her, and Rokka nodded.

"It's, um. Very neat," Her eloquent explanation earned her a chuckle and another kiss.

"But, I don't think this is a very good habit to get into, Lock," Her expression shifted into a smirk. "Goin' around and kissing random werewolves. Especially when you already have a girlfriend…" She shook her head in fake disappointment.

"Not even if she's really beautiful?" Rokka asked, playing along.

"Mhm, not even then," Masuki laughed, and so did Rokka. They laughed together for a few seconds, and then Rokka looked into the molten gold of her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you, Masuki-san."

"Love you too, Lock," Masuki kissed her again. She kissed back, although harder than she had intended. Masuki quickly matched her intensity, and something in Rokka died. It was… Certainly different, but not bad. Usually their kisses were soft and gentle, making Rokka feel loved and happy. This, however, was definitely not gentle. It wasn't very rough, but it was quite rougher than they usually kissed, more passionate. It made Rokka feel… Something. Intense, definitely. Like she was trying to show Masuki _all_ of the things she felt about her.

It was getting a bit hard to breathe, though, so she pulled away for air. She looked at Masuki again, and her plan to breathe was immediately halted.

The drummer's breathing was heavy, her face was flushed a light red, and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. She looked really good, and it did not help Rokka's heartbeat.

"Lock," She said between breaths. "What's gotten into you?"

"I… Don't exactly know," Rokka admitted. "I guess I just got ahead of myself, ahaha. Sorry…"

"Nah," Masuki shook her head. "Don't apologize. It's kinda hot when you do stuff like this."

"O-oh," Rokka somehow blushed harder. Masuki called her cute all the time, but hot? That was a new one. She kind of liked it, actually. "Well, anyway, d-do you want to… Keep going?" She wasn't sure why she was embarrassed to ask.

"Hold on," Masuki walked both of them back to the bed and sat down, now holding Rokka on her lap. "It's a little hard to kiss and hold you up at the same time."

"I'd imagine," Rokka giggled, and pressed her lips to Masuki's once more.

This kiss started out slower, but it sped up pretty fast, and soon they were back to their previous pace. It didn't feel any less new though, and Rokka's heart was beating pretty fast. She was starting to get a little unsure of herself though. Like, Masuki was a natural at this, making her _feel_ so many things, but she felt like she could never do the same.

However, she was quickly proven wrong with how Masuki kept getting more intense. Case in point, the small bites. Intentionally or not, Masuki had started to gently nip at her lower lip with her front teeth, and Rokka wasn't entirely sure if she was a fan of it or not at first, but it quickly grew on her. The bites didn't hurt, they were just little stings that showed how much Masuki was getting into it. Rokka even tried biting back a few times, although she wasn't sure if she was successful or not.

But then, something really weird happened. Masuki accidentally bit Rokka with one of her fake fangs, which hurt quite a bit more than her teeth. Rokka pulled back in shock, and winced when she touched her lip.

"Rokka?" Masuki's eyes shot open, and her face instantly turned regretful. "Rokka, I'm so sorry, that was an accident, I… I'm honestly not sure how I did that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rokka nodded, because as it turned out, the pain was pretty temporary. "You're fine."

"Do… You want me to kiss it better?" She asked, almost entirely serious still. Rokka giggled.

"That would be nice, yes," She nodded, and was met with a gentle kiss, which she melted into.

"Feel better?"

"Yep!" Rokka said. "But, I would like to just lay down and cuddle for a bit…"

"Of course, my adorable maid," And Rokka was blushing again. Great.

"Do werewolves even have maids?" She asked as they laid down.

"They do now," Masuki buried her face into Rokka's hair. "'M kinda tired…"

"You can take a nap while cuddling me, it's fine," Rokka told her. "I'll probably join you soon, honestly."

"'Kay, night, Lock."

"Good night, Masuki-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write an au fic in the future with vampire masuki and maid rokka? Maybe but don't count on it. It's just kinda an idea rn  
> Casually dropping my twitter @noelleholidays


End file.
